


Long Live our Lord

by Lucy_Luna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Pureblood Culture, Second War with Voldemort, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Luna/pseuds/Lucy_Luna
Summary: Now watch me beautiful while I point my wand





	

Wizards fighting over blood  
Mudbloods want to live, but–  
Long Live our Lord  
With a lil' old unforgivable enemies fall  
Long Live our Lord  
Witches fighting over blood  
Mudbloods want to live, but–  
Long Live our Lord  
Yeah, watch me beautiful while I point my wand  
Long Live our Lord

The gentry and wannabes  
Silver trimmed robes and dark marks  
Daddy has thousands of galleons in Gringotts  
Taught me how to transfigure a man into a rat  
You can either follow, lead, or end up disgraced  
Get the last word, I'm going to have the last hex  
Now they ask, "Where'd you learn something so dark?"  
Mudblood, my bedtime stories were Dark Arts textbooks  
You can either lead, follow, or get your arse disowned  
Give me a reason it would make my fucking day  
Got a 500-year-old line, you're just a Mudblood  
Always been about connections more than about strength  
Can't run with me  
Salazar couldn't beat me  
Our lord comes to find you  
You don't come for him  
At best, you can kiss my pointed boots  
Mudblood, at worst, I could run the whole country  
That's right - got charm like a politician  
That's why - I judge witch and wizard's pursuits  
I hang with the Snatchers, hunting Mudbloods  
Summer demand is higher 'cause the vermins' out in droves  
Expelliarmus! Caught you Muggle-filth!  
There's no way I'll show you or your friends any mercy  
I show up for battles to fight the Order  
Then I go to Hogwarts and join the Inquisitorial Squad  
Yessir, I was handpicked by Umbridge  
I cheer when Mudbloods get locked up in the Azkaban  
Our Lords saying everything's finally coming together  
And Mudbloods can run but we know who they all are  
Stamped out's better than having them underfoot  
Dying in battle is better than a world run by fleas  
I am kin of the twenty-eight  
That's why I got admitted, but still rejected Durmstrang  
Mummy put me in Hogwarts with the Malfoys  
I'm a Slytherin Prince in a school of Gryffindor Kings  
When I met Voldemort I was seventeen  
His mark on my arm is all I ever wanted  
Dining with the Parkinson's daughter  
And her father says I remind him of our Lord  
I'm the model Death-Eater... every day  
And I'm a part of our Lord's inner-circle

Wizards fighting over blood  
Mudbloods want to live, but–  
Long Live our Lord  
With a lil' old unforgivable enemies fall  
Long Live our Lord  
Witches fighting over blood  
Mudbloods want to live, but–  
Long Live our Lord  
Now watch me beautiful while I point my wand  
Long Live our Lord!

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adaption/parody of "Long Live the Chief" by Jidenna.
> 
> Thank you times a million for reading and please let me know what you think with a comment and/or kudo please :)


End file.
